


To love a giant

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

Harry started riding hagrid’s giant cock at full force 

 

Daddy! Harry shouts that feels so good I love you so much 

 

I love yuh tew harry 


	2. Get up , wake up let’s make love tonight

“Wake up Harry let’s make love tonight”

 

Go to sleep hagrid your drunk. 

 

“Your no fun”

 

Just go to sleep.


End file.
